1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a planar detector for detecting a radiation image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A planar image detector with a sensor field composed of phototransistors arranged in a matrix is known from WO 03/073507 A2. The phototransistors are fashioned as thin film transistors (TFT) and can be individually activated by at least one associated switching element. Each thin film transistor has at least one storage element with a predetermined capacity, the memory element being arranged next to the thin film transistor. Due to its design, the planar image detector known from WO 03/073507 A2 necessitates a large total space requirement in order to achieve a predetermined active detector surface, or the active detector surface is correspondingly small given a predetermined total surface requirement. The known planar image detector thus exhibits a relatively disadvantageous ratio of active detector surface to total detector surface.